Unexpected Harem
by WitChan
Summary: Leaf and a group of girls give Ash a special christmas present to relive his stress. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, a sixteen year old boy, stressed out on Christmas, laying on the living room couch while looking at the ceiling. Yesterday, he caught his mom, Delia, and best friend, Pikachu, have sex in his room, after spending time with one of his friends, Leaf, at her house. Delia and Pikachu developed a romantic relationship last year behind Ash's back, having sex while he's hanging elsewhere and go to different places when he stays at home. Delia and Pikachu aren't here with Ash. They are making love in a hotel room in Viridian City.

Ash didn't tell anyone about their relationship except for Leaf. Unbeknownst to Ash, Leaf has a plan to relive of his stress and it involves her and more of Ash's female friends. Speaking of Leaf, she knocks on the door, and Ash groans.

"Go away!" Ash said.

Despite Ash's protest, Leaf continues to knock.

Getting annoyed, Ash says, "Alright, alright! Sheesh!"

As Ash gets off the couch, he heads straight to the door, unlocking it. Then, he opens it, seeing Leaf with nine girls and those girls are his friends. All of them still wear their casual clothes. Their names are Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena, five of Ash's traveling companions, Anabel, a Battle Frontier trainer in Kanto, and Angie, Zoey, and Ursula, three girls from Sinnoh.

"What do you guys want?" Ash asked, letting the girls inside. Then, he closes the door before locking it.

"This," Leaf replied, grabbing Ash's ass, touching his cheek with her other hand as she touch his lips with hers. The other girl stood there smiling. The girls having sex with Ash was her plan, and it's a christmas present for him. Ash didn't open the ones Delia gave him because of her relationship with Pikachu.

After a minute, Leaf breaks up her kiss with Ash, letting go of him.

"Ah, I see," Ash said. Now he knew what they want.

"Allow me to have sex with you first, Ash," Anabel said, removing the stuff off her. Most of the girls, especially Misty, Anabel, and Angie have a crush on Ash.

"Okay, Anabel," Ash said, pulling his pants and underwear down, exposing his erected cock to the girls.

"Let's 69 each other," Anabel suggested, laying on the floor.

"I'm up for so 69ing," Ash said.

Laying on top of Anabel, Ash sticks his tongue out, swirling it around Anabel's pussy as Anabel mouths his cock, grabbing his ass as Ash puts two of his fingers together, teasing Anabel's anus with them, moaning together.

"God, this is hot," May said.

"I strongly agree, May. Look at Ash moving his tongue fast," Misty said. Then, he guides her hand to her cunt, using her pinky to pleasure it as she moans.

Ash moves his hips, treating Anabel's mouth as a pussy as he puts his tongue deep inside, continuing to lick it as Anabel's slaps Ash's ass. She did it again and again.

"Yeah, baby. Don't stop," Ash thought, enjoying Anabel's slapping on his ass, also the feeling from his cock and licking Anabel's pussy.

"Please cum together," Zoey said, moving one her breasts in circles, fingering her ass fast.

The two reaches an orgasm at the same time; Ash cock ejaculates as his sperm fills Anabel's mouth while Anabel's juices squirts out of her cunt.

Rolling off Anabel, Ash lays down as Angie walks closer to him, taking her pants and panties off to show her cunt to Ash. Then, she spreads her legs, sitting on Ash's dick as she touches his stomach with her hands, bouncing on his dick.

"Oh, Angie," Ash moaned again, smiling at Angie.

"Feels good, huh?" Angie asked, her breasts were bouncing with her.

"Hell yeah," Ash replied.

"That's right, Angie. Bounce on that juicy looking cock," Iris said. She can't wait until it's her turn to have sex with Ash.

Ending her bouncing after reaching an orgasm, Angie falls off Ash's cock, calming down happily as Dawn skips over to Ash.

"Let me taste your ass, baby," Dawn said, feeling horny.

"I'm cool with it, my blue-haired beauty," Ash said.

Turning his body around, Ash bends down, Dawn then joins Ash, mouthing between Ash's ass crack as she rims her tongue around Ash's ass, cupping his balls as she wraps his dick with her other hand, jerking it fast.

"Dawn..." Ash said.

Five minutes later, Dawn moves away from Ash as Iris takes off her clothes.

"Play with my privates, Ash," Iris said.

"K," Ash said, moving towards Iris.

Giving Iris a kiss, Ash plunges his fingers from both hands inside Iris' love parts, thrusting them in and out as he and Iris meet each other's tongues, french-kissing one another as they close their eyes together.

"Hurry, Ash. I want you to give me anal," Leaf thought, tapping her ass.

Ending the kiss, Ash moves down to Iris' breasts, teasing one of her nipples with her tongue, looking at her as Iris smiles.

"I'm about to cum, Ash..." Iris said.

Seconds later, Iris cums, and Iris tells Ash to stop. He did as Leaf bends down.

"Fuck my ass, Leaf said, shaking her ass in front of Ash.

Kneeling down, Ash slaps Leaf's waists, pushing his cock inside her ass, moving it as Leaf calls out Ash's name, grabbing her breast.

"Ash... Oh, Ash... Fuck my ass harder, Ash..." Leaf said.

Hearing what Leaf just said, Ash goes faster. Moving her lips to May's ear, Misty whispers, and May nods her head. After Leaf tells Ash to end the anal sex, Misty and May gently push Ash on the floor, moving closer to his nipples to lick them, stroking Ash's penis together.

"This is getting better and better," Ash said, and the girls agree.

Again, Ash unleashes his sperm, landing on the girls' hands as they stop licking Ash's nipples, wiping the sperm off their hands, then they share a french-kiss with the sperm inside their mouths.

Grabbing Ash's hand, Serena pulls him up. Then, she takes her panties off, turning the other way to show her ass to Ash.

"Pound it hard, baby," Serena said.

For the second time, he tries anal sex, this time to Serena. With that, he fingers Serena's vagina, holding her right breast.

"Nice combination there, Ash," Ursula said.

"Thanks," Ash said.

Minutes late, Serena's love juices comes out of her pussy, making a mess on the floor. Then, she gets off Ash.

"I'm not tired yet," Ash said.

"That's good, Ash. Rub our pussies together," Zoey said as she and Ursula take their clothes off.

Zoey and Ursula lay on each other, touching each other's cunts. Then, Ash guides his penis between Zoey and Ursula's privates parts, moving it fast as three moan.

"That's what I'm talking about, Ash!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Keep going!" Ursula said.

Ten minutes passed, and Ash collapses, making a big smile on his face.

"I need... a break..." Ash panted.

"We're okay with that, Ash. We can make out in front of you until you're ready," Leaf said.

"Sounds perfect," Ash said. Then, he gets up as Zoey and Ursula begin making out. "By the way, can you girls stay here as a harem for the next several months?"

"Sure, Ash," Leaf replied.

After Leaf's words, she makes out with Dawn as Misty and May kiss again. Then, Angie and Anabel did the same to each other's tongues, and finally, Iris and Serena make out.

"Best christmas present ever," Ash said.

The End


End file.
